Yellowstar's Legacy- Prologue
YELLOWSTAR'S LEGACY PROLOGUE//////The moon shone brightly, as a pale ginger cat shifted from his soft bed. He heard the sound of pellets pouring in front of him and opened his sage green eyes, his yellow collar jingling. 'Goodnight, Yellowish,' a voice spoke out. The remaining light shining outside from the door beside him was closed. The cat scrambled to his paws, and took a mouthful of the dry, tasteless pellets. He lapped at the plain water, the air stirring around him. He let out a tiny yawn and went to sleep. ----- He could feel a mouse's heartbeat and tracked it down, a blade of grass covering it as it nibbled on a sunflower seed. Dropping into a hunting crouch, he neared the prey and narrowed his eyes, lifting his tail. His hunger grew as he licked his lips, focusing on it.... Within moments of concentration, he launched himself at the mouse, swiftly biting its neck, snapping it. A lifeless mouse dangled from his jaws, as he purred. All of a sudden his collar fell from his neck. 'What?' he mewed, confused, backing away. A pair of big, yellow eyes stared at him by the bush. The cat turned his head and noticed. 'Aah! Eyes!' he squeaked, and immediately bit into the mouse, warmth flooding his veins as he closed his eyes, contented. Suddenly, multiple voices rose from above, making him gasp in shock. 'Yellowstar! Yellowstar! Yellowstar!' Millions of cats flew from the bushes and aimed for his throat. He gasped for air as a black cat sunk his claws into his neck, making him choke, his tiny body spasming. This is the end, he meekly thought, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for death. He took one last deep breath, and-'YELLOOOOWISHHHH! WAKE UP!!!!' ----- Yellowish scrambled to his paws, squeaking as he scanned his surroundings. He took deep breaths as his eyes widened in shock, from the dream. His food and water bowl were placed in front of him, and his collar was jingling below him. His owner, Maria, stood in front of him, as she poured the pellets out of a recycled cereal box. Just then, her mother called her, and Maria took her backpack, a cute Hello Kitty design on it. 'Goodbye, Yellowish! I'm going to my first day of 3rd Grade!' Maria called out, and smiled at Yellowish before she stepped out of the wooden door. Yellowish could tell it was morning. He yawned and stretched, before taking his breakfast. He ate a few more mouthfuls of the dry pellets, and lapped at the plain water again, letting out a tiny burp. Inhaling the fresh air from the open window, he stood up, and decided to ponder about his dream. Is.. Is this a sign...? He stared blankly in front, lost in his thoughts that purely infected his mind. Just then, a voice outside snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Come on, Ivyclaw. This is worrying. We need to collect some catmint or else Cherrynose might die!' 'Okay, Birchstar.. But there's a twoleg nest here! And I smell kittypet too.' Yellowish hopped onto the kitchen counter and out of the window. Two big, independent cats stood in front of him. One was solid dark grey with amberish-yellow eyes. The other was silver with a white underbelly and tail-tip, blue eyes glistening. 'Who are you two?' Yellowish managed to squeak out. Birchstar turned around.'Hello, little kittypet,' the dark grey one purred. 'Is there any catmint in your garden or nest?' Catmint? That plant sounded familiar. Yellowish suddenly brightened up, and saw the remaining piece of catmint over there. He used all his might to pluck it, and it was a success. He passed it to the mysterious cat. 'Thank you,' the muscular stranger purred. The smaller, more timid one crawled up to the pale ginger house cat. 'You do have the potential of finding herbs,' she joked. A flower blossomed inside Yellowish's heart. Did I make a new friend? 'Want to return to camp with us?' Birchstar suggested. 'I'm Birchstar, and this is Ivyclaw.Why accept a kittypet into our Clan?' the one named 'Ivyclaw' objected. 'Warriors have been dying lately, of the greencough virus,' 'Birchstar' explained. 'It has been more deadly than usual. We need to recruit as much as possible, before it's too late and SchoolClan will just be a thing of history.' Yellowish ignored their friendly argument, and noticed a brave mouse that dared to enter their yard. He put all his weight onto his haunches, and pounced, snapping its neck with his already-developing fangs. His catch caught Birchstar and Ivyclaw's attention. 'You're a real hunter,' Birchstar smirked. 'We should go and have a look around. Aren't you going to tell me your name?' 'Oh, it's Yellowish,' the small kitten managed to squeak out, his fur bristling. Birchstar took the tiny cat by the scruff, and simply snapped his collar. Yellowish gasped, but Birchstar silenced him with his tail, and he reluctantly obeyed.Ivyclaw lead him to the 'Clan camp' as Birchstar carried him there. ----- Dropped at the entrance, Yellowish discovered hundreds of new scents, and his kittypet one was drowned out.'Who is this?' One warrior- Cherrynose- noticed Yellowish, wrinkling her nose. 'I found him at the river, about to drown,' Birchstar lied. 'He was a loner, but we are losing warriors, and we need more. I rescued him.'Ivyclaw nodded in agreement. Yellowish stared blankly at his new home. He wondered how Maria was doing, and how she would feel when he had gone missing once she had come back from school. However, he shook the long thought off his mind and focused on his current surroundings. I can make tons of new friends here!'' he innocently thought. Meanwhile, Birchstar hopped on the Highrock, and yowled, 'May all cats smart enough to defeat their enemies and prey, come to the Highrock for a Clan meeting!' With a flick of his tail, he advised Yellowish to come stand beside him. Yellowish's steps were wobbly, and each were heavier than the last, but he eventually managed to stand beside his leader. 'This young.. loner.. has proved himself to be worthy in this Clan,' Birchstar announced, and expected yowls of protest and outrage, but the Clan seemed to be supportive and stayed silent. Birchstar was proud of this attitude and respect his Clan was giving to Yellowish. 'I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this tiny kit,' he meowed. 'He will now be represented as a full member of SchoolClan. From this day on, until he is granted his warrior name, he shall be known as Yellowpaw, in honour of his pale yellowish-coloured coat,' Birchstar meowed loudly, the dark grey leader swishing his tail. Yellowish, now Yellowpaw, blushed in embarrassment. 'I will be mentoring Yellowpaw,' Birchstar added, 'for his training starts tomorrow. Meeting dismissed.' With a flick of his tail, Birchstar shooed the cats away from the meeting.Yellowpaw jumped off the Highrock, Birchstar following him. 'Good job, Yellowpaw. I will tell you everything tomorrow,' he whispered, before disappearing into the small Leader's Den, just below the Highrock. Yellowpaw stared in awe, before a bland brownish-greyish she-cat with a beige underbelly and green eyes walked up to him. She had brown stripes and was so beautiful Yellowpaw thought he would faint when he just looked at her for one moment. He forced himself to meet her gaze squarely, hiding his beet-red blush. 'My name's Leafpaw,' the she-cat introduced herself. 'Can we be friends, Yellowpaw?S-Sure,' Yellowpaw replied, holding his blush back, almost like fighting a battle against his feelings. He noticed the moon glowing, shining over his cream-coloured pelt. His sage green eyes scanned his new surroundings. 'We sleep in the Apprentices' Den. Follow me,' Leafpaw meowed, and Yellowpaw did so. He was brought to a big den with a whole lot of new scents, and he heard a bunch of welcoming mews. 'Welcome, Yellowpaw!''How are you, Yellowpaw?''You're lucky to have Birchstar as your mentor, Yellowpaw!' Yellowpaw smiled at the fame and kindness he was getting. He looked around. 'Where do I sleep?' 'You can sleep near me,' Leafpaw purred, and Yellowpaw witnessed an empty nest next to hers, nodding. He resisted the blush and butterflies growing in his belly, sighing. He stared at the ceiling and grinned to himself. Yellowpaw closed his eyes and dozed off, stirring in his sleep. All of a sudden, there was a voice that echoed in his mind- one he simply just couldn't deny. ''The yellow sun will shine upon the raining school. -to be continued-